Mousou Narcissist
Mousou Narushisuto / Narcisista Delirante, es una cancion inter pretada por Gumi y Gumiya * Letra Kanji. 手持ち鏡　髪をセット 全てのレディーは　僕の虜 だからきっと　キミもそうさ 逸らしちゃ駄目だよ　その瞳 なんか怖い　いったい何？！ 背中に感じる　熱い視線 やたらウザい　薔薇のオーラ カン違いしてる　アンタ誰？ 俺に惚れるな　火傷するぜ 不器用な Angel 　罪な男さ 馬鹿じゃない？　冗談はよしてよ 傲慢なのが癪に障るの 邪魔だから　ソコをどいてくれる？ もう口もききたくない 可愛いな　恥ずかしがらないで 僕ともっと話をしようよ どうしよう　生まれて初めてさ ああ　君みたいなヒトは 辛口ジュリエット 面倒臭い事になって 状況は悪化　オカシイでしょ？ 薔薇男と　ファンクラブの 視線が痛いよ　あの日から 夕方5時　いつもの道 準備万端さ　主役はキミ どうしたのさ　僕のハニー 見とれていないで　微笑んで 人間にはね　好みがあって 私が好きなのは　アンタじゃ無いわ 可愛いな　恥ずかしがらないで 僕ともっと話をしようよ 馬鹿じゃない？　冗談はよしてよ 日本語が通じないの？ こんなにも　夢中にさせるとは 僕より罪作りだねハニー あり得ない　ああ誰かこいつを 病院へ連れて行って 妄想ナルシスト 可愛いな　強がりな態度も クールな瞳も夢中になる でも僕は　みんなの僕だから この辺でやめておくよ 馬鹿じゃない？　どこまで目出度いの？ 奔放なのが癪に障るの そうやって　飽きたら簡単に 私を忘れるんでしょう？ 妄想ナルシスト * Letra Romaji. Temochi-kyō kami o setto Subete no redī wa boku no toriko Dakara kitto kimi mo sō sa Sorashicha dameda yo sono hitomi Nanka kowai ittai nani? ! Senaka ni kanjiru atsui shisen Yatara Uza i bara no ōra Kan-chigai shi teru anta dare? Ore ni horeru na yakedo suru ze Bukiyōna enzeru tsumina otoko sa Bakajanai? Jōdan wa yoshite yo Gōman'na no ga shakunisawaru no Jamadakara soko o doite kureru? Mō kuchi mo kikitakunai Kawaii na hazukashi garanaide Boku to motto hanashi o shiyou yo Dō shiyō umaretehajimete sa Ā-kun mitaina hito wa Karakuchi Jurietto Mendōkusai koto ni natte Jōkyō wa akka okashīdesho? Bara otoko to fankurabu no Shisen ga itai yo ano Ni~Tsu kara Yūgata 5-ji itsumo no michi Junbimantan sa shuyaku wa kimi Dō shita no sa boku no hanī Mitorete inaide hohoende Ningen ni hane konomi ga atte Watashi ga sukina no wa anta janai wa Kawaii na hazukashi garanaide Boku to motto hanashi o shiyou yo Bakajanai? Jōdan wa yoshite yo Nihongo ga tsūjinai no? Kon'nanimo muchūnisaseru to wa Boku yori tsumitsukurida ne hanī Ari enai ā dareka koitsu o Byōin e tsureteitte Mōsō narushisuto Kawaii na tsuyo garina taido mo Kūruna hitomi mo muchūninaru Demo boku wa min'na no bokudakara Konohende yamete oku yo Bakajanai? Doko made medetai no? Honpōna no ga shakunisawaru no Sō ya~tsu te akitara kantan ni Watashi o wasureru ndeshou? Mōsō narushisuto * Letra Español. Sujetando en mi mano un espejo, me arreglo el cabello. Todo está listo, pero me siento cautivo. Pero estoy seguro, de que tú tampoco has podido apartar la mirada de mis ojos. Me da pavor. ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! Siento una ardiente mirada detrás mía. No quiero tener, esa aura de rosas te has equivocado. ¿Quién eres tú? Sé que te has enamorado de mí, apasionadamente. Mi torpe ángel, eres el pecado de un hombre. ¿Eres idiota? Debes de estar bromeando. Esa arrogancia me saca de mis casillas. No me molestes. ¿Podrías apartarte de mi camino? No quiero oír nada más de esa boca. Que monada. No tienes que estar avergonzada, podemos seguir hablando más si quieres. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es la primera vez en mi vida, ah... que veo una persona como tú. Mi estrecha Julieta. Menuda molestia me está suponiendo, la situación va de mal en peor ¿no es raro eso? El club de fans del hombre-rosal desde aquel día me sueltan miradas dolorosas. A las 5 de la tarde, por el mismo camino, está todo listo para que seas la líder ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Mi cariñin. No logro verte poner una sonrisa. La gente se suelen tener una preferencia. Pero a quien quiero yo, no eres para nada tú. Que monada. No tienes que estar avergonzada, podemos seguir hablando más si quieres. ¿Eres idiota? Debes de estar bromeando. ¿Podrías decirlo en japonés? Sé que en el fondo estás loca por mí. Al fin y al cabo he sido creado para el pecado, dulzura. Ni en sueños. Ah, que alguien lleve a este tío corriendo al hospital. Narcisista delirante. Que monada. Esa fuerte actitud de guay junto a una mirada loca. Pero hay yo de sobra para todas, deja de rondar por estos alrededores. ¿Eres idiota? ¿Hasta qué punto llegas a ser estúpido? Sus desvaríos me ponen de los nervios. Ahora que lo dices, te hartas fácilmente. ¿Podrías olvidarte de mí? Narcisista delirante. Categoría:Gumi Categoría:Gumiya